Angelic Seraph Warrior
by royalphoenix
Summary: Just a short story. KaiOC


**Phoenix:** Hey ppls. This is a short story that I had to write for English. I've changed all the names to fit in with beyblades.

Disclaimer: I don't own beyblades. I own my OCs: Nikki and God.

Nikki opened her eyes. She sat up and felt something protruding from her back. She looked over her shoulder with her piercing blue eyes to find a pair of ivory feathered wings. Her long blonde hair had already begun to tangle itself in the feathers.

She got up and noticed she was wearing a white long sleeved dress.

'Where am I?' Nikki thought, 'and I wasn't wearing this before.'

Nikki walked out of the white room to enter another.

"Where am I?" Nikki's voice echoed as she spoke out loud.

"You are in Heaven my dear child," came a voice. Nikki felt scared as she looked around to see who spoke.

"There is no need to fear me, child," came the voice, again.

"Where are you? Who are you? How can I trust you when I can't see you?" asked Nikki in a shaky voice.

"I am all around you, child, for I am God. In time you will find me. Just keep walking," instructed God. Nikki kept her guard up while walking around in the never-ending white building she was encompassed in. she walked into another room that looked exactly like the one she had just left. An elderly man who was nearly bald was standing in the middle of the room. His brown eyes shining.

"Hello Nikki. It is good to meet you at last. I am God."

"Why am I here?" asked Nikki.

"I'm sorry to tell you this, child, but you died in a car crash," said God with a bit of sorrow in his voice.

"What?" exclaimed Nikki.

"That's not important now. Child, you are an angel. A powerful angel. But you need to harness your powers as I can feel a powerful evil coming to dominate Heaven in the near future."

"What are my powers exactly?" asked Nikki, intrigued.

"Oh yes, I almost forgot," said God as he made a staff with a blue crystal on top of it appear out of nowhere, "You have control over water. Well as long as you use this staff. Over time you will be able to control water without the staff." God handed Nikki the staff and she felt the power emitting from it running through her fingers.

God started to train Nikki.

"No child, you're holding the staff the wrong way," said God as he showed Nikki how to properly hold the water staff.

"Now aim the staff towards that fountain," instructed God as he made a dried up fountain appear out of nowhere. Nikki done what she was instructed to do but nothing happened. She looked at God with a confused expression on her face.

"You have to concentrate. Feel the power of the water. Become one with water," said God, patiently. Nikki aimed the staff at the dried up fountain again and concentrated. Nikki felt the staff emit more power as water came shooting out of the staff and into the fountain.

"Very good," praised God, "That will be all for today otherwise your energy will be drained." God showed Nikki around Heaven before leaving her to do her own thing.

Nikki's training went on for weeks. The evil, God had felt was also growing stronger with each week.

Nikki had a day off from training. She wandered around outside the gates of Heaven where demons and angels could interact with each other. This was her first time outside the gates. She saw angels and demons sitting closely to each other laughing and joking. Someone bumped into her. She saw a bit of black leathery wing of the demon that had bumped into her before she fell onto the ground.

"Sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going," came a male's voice. Nikki looked up at the male demon that had crimson eyes that were partly covered by his two tone coloured hair. They both instantly clicked with each other. Nikki stood up and brushed herself off.

"I'm Kai," said the demon as he held out his hand, "Are you alright?"

"Yes thankyou for asking, the name's Nikki." Nikki took his hand and shook it. There was a long silence between the two as they gazed intensely into each other's eyes. Nikki was the first to break the silence, "Um…Do you wanna get a drink?"

"Sure, why not," replied Kai as they walked into one of the café's and ordered.

Nikki's training decreased over the weeks as she was coming to the end of her training. This allowed Nikki to see Kai nearly everyday, which led her to fall in love with him.

Kai introduced Nikki to his grandfather: Voltaire. Voltaire had dark coloured eyes and grey hair. Kai had told Nikki that he had his mother's eyes. His mother and father died when he was younger. Voltaire didn't seem to be happy about the young couple being together.

"I want you to break it off with her," said Voltaire sternly after Nikki had left.

"Why?" asked Kai with a bit of anger in his voice.

"Because she is an angel and all angels must die," said Voltaire with in the stern voice.

"But…" Kai was cut off by his grandfather's manipulating voice

"No buts Kai. If we are to succeed in the domination of Heaven then you will break it off and kill her."

"Yes, grandfather," Kai said in a defeated tone. He had never defied his grandfather.

The next day, Nikki was walking around outside Heaven's gates carrying her water staff (God had made her carry it as he felt that the evil would attack any day now) when she spotted Kai walking towards her looking gloomy.

"What's the matter?" Nikki asked curiously. Kai kept his eyes on the ground.

"I'm sorry Nikki but I have to break up with you."

"Why?" asked Nikki, shocked and sad.

"I can't tell you. I'm sorry." Kai turned around and started walking away.

"Where are you going? I said kill her," said Voltaire angrily. Kai stopped walking for a second and looked up to meet his grandfather's gaze. Kai didn't rely. He walked up to his grandfather, stood next to him and faced Nikki.

"Today is the day that all angels will die," Voltaire informed Kai.

"No, angels will not die. I will use my water power to stop you, Voltaire," said Nikki, determined as she prepared to fight.

"Your puny water powers are no match for my superior fire power," said Voltaire as he sent a warning fireball towards Nikki who easily dodged it. The angels and demons around the three flew away, terrified.

"I stand for what I believe in and I believe that our powers exist for a greater purpose," informed Nikki as she tightened her grip on the water staff, "I will not stand idly by and watch you destroy Heaven."

"Little girls like yourself should be seen and not heard," said Voltaire, seriously.

"I don't need you to tell me what to do," said Nikki stubbornly.

"So be it. Kill her Kai." Kai stepped forward, with an apologetic look on his face.

"Kai, people have a choice in their actions, but you grandfather is making all your choices for you. Face reality Kai, your grandfather has manipulated you, it's about time you take a stand and make your own choices," pleaded Nikki.

"Don't listen to her son. She is trying to fill your head with lies," Voltaire said to Kai before he charged at Nikki who was caught of guard and slammed into a wall with Voltaire brutally hitting her. Nikki had dropped her staff when she saw Voltaire coming towards her so she felt powerless as Voltaire kept hitting her. Her sleeves on her white dress had been burnt off. Kai pulled Voltaire away from Nikki. Nikki fell to the ground. She could feel some of her ribs were broken and she had burns on her arms.

"Grandfather you are the one that has been telling me lies. I will fight along side Nikki, against you," Kai defied as he went and helped Nikki stand up. Voltaire snatched up Nikki's staff from the ground and snapped it in two.

"You broke my staff," said Nikki, shocked.

"You broke my control that I had over my son," said Voltaire sinisterly. Nikki leaned against the wall while Kai ran forward, picked up one of the sharp bits of Nikki's now broken staff and attacked Voltaire with it.

'Become one with water.' Nikki recalled what God had said to her during her training. Kai was losing the battle with his grandfather.

Nikki thrusted her arm out, turned her head sideways and closed her eyes in concentration.

'Please let this work,' thought Nikki. She felt immense power run through her to her outstretched hand. Water came shooting out from her palm and hit Voltaire straight in the mouth. Voltaire tried to move away from the water but it continued to enter his mouth. Next thing Nikki knew was that Voltaire was on the ground dead due to drowning. She watched as he turned into ash. Nikki slid down the wall. All her energy was spent. Kai flew over to help her.

"Leave me. I have been a warrior in battle and there is always a price to pay even in victory and I will gladly pay it," said Nikki through short and sharp breaths.

"No, you will not die," said Kai as he picked Nikki up and flew to Heaven's gates. God allowed Kai in and so Nikki was on her way to recovery. God was pleased with Kai that he allowed him and Nikki to see each other again.

Months later Nikki's burns and broken bones had been healed. Kai and Nikki continued going out with each other.

"Thankyou for helping me," said Nikki, sincerely, "I love you."

"You're welcome and I love you too," Kai said before he leaned down and captured Nikki's lips in a passionate kiss.

**The End**

**Phoenix:** So what do ya think? Please read and review. Oh if ya happen to know what colour Voltaire's eyes are could ya tell me please. Thanks, Luv Phoenix


End file.
